ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (season 4, 2019)
The 4th season of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is where the 3rd season and the 2nd season of Planet Sheen had left off. Voice Cast Members * Debi Derryberry as James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron (voice) * Rob Paulsen as''' Carlton Ulysses ' "Carl" Wheezer, Ebenezer Wheezer, Martha Wheezer, Butch Pakovski and William Wiloughby (voices) * Jeffrey Garcia as Sheen Estevez (voice) * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex (voice) * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax and Janet Folfax (voices) * Frank Welker as Goddard (robotic dog sound effects) * Megan Cavanagh as Judy Neutron, Sasha Vortex and Susie Vortex (voices) * Mark DeCarlo as Hugh Neutron and John Vortex (voices) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Elke Elkberg (voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Jack Estevez (voice) * Rose Marie as Granny Neutron (voice, replacing the late Phyllis Diller respectively) * Andrea Martin as Winifred Fowl (voice) * Billy West as Sam Melvick (voice) * Candi Milo as Nick Dean and Brittany Tenelli (voices) * Kimberly Brooks as Courtney Tyler (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Amanda Neutron and Anabelle Neutron (voices) * Jim Cummings as Ultra Lord, the Head Vampire Clown and Captain Joe Betty (voices) * Daran Norris as Nanobot Number 1 (voice) * Tom Kenny as Nanobot Number 2 (voice) * Phil LaMarr as Bolbi Stroganovsky (voice) * Kath Soucie as Betty Quinlan (voice) * Paul Greenberg as Brobot (voice) * Jim Belushi as Coach Gruber (voice) * Jill Talley as Hilgo (voice) * Charles Adler as Zippo the Clown (voice) * Patrick Stewart as King Goobot (voice) * Martin Short as Ooblar (voice) Episodes * Episode 401: ''Sheen's Welcome Home Party/''The Curse of the Werecat'' (January 11, 2019) * Episode 402: Movie Craze Frenzy/''Pranks to Sheen'' (January 12, 2019) *Episode 403: Will the Real Jimmy, Please Stand Up?/''Rocky the Gator in Town'' (February 1, 2019) *Episode 404: Winifred and Sam for entire life/''Body Swapped'' (February 2, 2019) *Episode 405: Retro-Land Field Trip/''Sheen's Powerful Revenge'' (March 1, 2019) *Episode 406: Super Fast Racers/''Dial M for Mysterious'' (March 2, 2019) *Episode 407: Slavery in Retroville/''Judy and Hugh Know What Jimmy Did 3 Nights Ago (April 5, 2019) *Episode 408: ''The Collection/''When Hunger Strikes'' (April 6, 2019) *Episode 409: Bad Luck in Retroville/''Did you Just Say That?'' (May 3, 2019) *Episode 410: Will the Real Nick, Please Stand Up/''Genius Outta Time'' (May 4, 2019) *Episode 411: Winifred in Love/''Super Spy Rescue'' (June 7, 2019) *Episode 412: Flashback Weekend/''Sheen Goes Missing'' (June 8, 2019) *Episode 413: Plutonium Beast/Calamity Inferno (June 14, 2019) *Episode 414: The Mother Who Left Me/Bits And Bolts and Bolbi? (June 21, 2019) *Episode 415: Robot Washers/Cavern Planet (June 28, 2019) *Episode 416: Thrust of the Tarantula/Fury of the Bile (July 5, 2019) *Episode 417: A Familiar Black Substance/Wrath of the Herminator (July 12, 2019) *Episode 418: Revenge of the League of Villains (Part 1) (July 19, 2019) *Episode 419: Revenge of the League of Villains (Part 2) (July 26, 2019) *Episode 420: Meldar Affair (Part 1) (August 3, 2019) *Episode 421: Meldar Affair (Part 2) (August 10, 2019) *Episode 422: Base of the Rebels (Part 1) (September 4, 2019) *Episode 423: Base of the Rebels (Part 2) (October 1, 2019) *Episode 424: Base of the Rebels (Part 3) (November 2, 2019) *Episode 425: Base of the Rebels (Part 4) (November 14, 2019) *Episode 426: Hatch of the Yokian Fleet Commander - Operation Abiogenesis (4 December, 2019) Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Nickelodeon